Getaway
by MydnytAngel
Summary: To keep Elena safe from Traveler's, Damon takes her to one of his many homes. I thought the episode was great... Just want my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

Having your neck broken, sucked. No matter which way you sliced it, it was painful. Elena quickly realized Damon was cradling her close to his chest, her head comfortably against his shoulder. She didn't deserve the tender way he held her. She didn't deserve anything from him. Her arm dangled lifelessly, and for a moment she pretended to be unconscious. She just memorized his scent, leather and whiskey. It would be so easy to just pretend that she wasn't awake, just to steal these few precious moments that were strictly them. Those moments that made her love him even more, made her start falling in love with him when he rescued her so many times before. She felt every flex of his fingers, trying to reassure himself that she was okay. It felt so good to be this close to him. They always took the coward's way out and maybe it was time that she proved to him that she meant it when she said she loved him. As heavy as they were, she lifted her arms to snake around his neck, snuggling a little closer to him.

Damon froze for a second. "Are you okay?" he asked, nuzzling her.

Tears stung her eyes at his concern, but she felt relief seep through when he didn't put her down, or push her away. "I'll be okay," she said, finally opening her eyes, seeing some trees passing over her head, a clear sky, and million twinkling stars. "Where are we going?" She hoped it was back to Mystic Falls. She just wanted to sleep for a week and along side of Damon.

"Your dorm room," he answered.

Elena shook her head, her grip tightening on him as her heart dropped. "I think its time to go home Damon," she said, bumping her nose against his jaw. "I don't want to fight anymore." They were both stubborn as mules, as they were always going to butt heads, but it was because they loved each other so much. No one had ever made her as angry, hurt, sad, cherished, safe, wanted, and loved as much as Damon did. She needed it all.

"You're just tired Elena," he mumbled, almost trying to pull her away from his body. "Everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

"Damon stop," she said, tugging his face towards her to meet her gaze, faltering his steps. He seemed almost surprised at how she was responding to him. He was expecting a fight, and she wasn't giving him one. Fighting was the easy part. Everything else scared the shit out of them, and neither of them could man up and admit it. "I'm being serious. We are both too afraid to see this through and I am done taking the easiest way out."

For the briefest of moments he seemed to consider what she was saying. He acted like he didn't want anything to do with her and she should know better. He never showed his true emotions especially where she was concerned. "I just proved to you Elena that I'm a killer," he said. "How is it possible that every person I've ever been close to, I manage to kill someone they love? You, Ric, Enzo… it's a deadly cycle Elena. One that we shouldn't continue."

"I love you, Damon," she whispered, like it was all she had left. "I am never going to stop. You're just going to have to get used to it. I love the good and the bad."

Damon sat down on a stone bench, settling her in his lap. "I love you too Elena," he said, firmly, pulling her close to him. "I just want better for you. You deserve better then… this." He thought he was doing the right thing by letting her go, but he didn't want to be away from her anymore than she did. He should keep going and take her back to her dorm room where she would be safe while he ran far, far away from her. But he couldn't stop touching her. He hadn't touched her in weeks. Just to be near her. His hands couldn't stop, try as he might.

Her hands reached out to stroke his cheeks, his eyes automatically going to the healing burns on her wrists. He cradled them close to him, pressing a soft kiss to her flesh. "The happiest we've ever been is with each other," she said. "We're stronger, happier, and better Damon. Both of us. You think I would be able to keep control if you weren't here with me?" She shook her head with a sigh. "I never knew how painful it was for you, until I turned off my emotions. Why you fought for so long to keep them off. But I want to feel Damon… I want to feel for you. You are worth everything we've gone through. We have survived everything that the universe has done to us, even before we were together. We always survived. And we can have it all back."

"I want that too Elena," he admitted, resting his forehead against hers. He could be better when she was around, he was better. He was just stubborn… one of them was going to have to cave on that, at least a little. But he couldn't lose her. Bad things always seemed to happen when they were apart, and she would be safer with him protecting her. "You have no idea how much."

"Then take me home," she said.

He easily scooped her back up and headed back to his car. "That's the best thing I've heard in weeks," he said, setting her in the passenger side. As soon as he was behind the wheel, she was stretched across the front seat, her head pillowed on his leg, exhaustion claiming her instantly, knowing she would be safe now. A dumb smile curved on his lips as his hand settled on her waist as they headed back to Mystic Falls. They could handle this… he could handle this. He could get his act together and always have Elena by his side, like he knew it should be. They belonged together, he felt it deep within the confines of his dark soul when she was near. How could he possibly give her up?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. I have several ideas whirling around about the last episode. I can hardly contain myself

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena inhaled deeply as they entered the boarding house. She used to think it smelled like an old house most of the time, but with her heightened senses revealed so much more. Blood, warmth, Damon's cologne, his body wash, the faint smell of various woods; she sensed it all. "Did you talk to Stefan?" she asked when she determined the house was empty. She was glad they had some privacy. She hated having everyone in their business just because she was Elena. Some things she just wanted to be kept private; just between her and Damon.

"I haven't since I left him at the diner," he said his brows creasing. "He said he was fine while I went to look for you."

The tension was already starting between them and Stefan was going to be a constant in both their lives, and she did not want things to always be uncomfortable. "Damon, I promise nothing is going on with Stefan," she said, carefully. "Never again. I know how it may have looked today, but I would never hurt you like that." Stefan was her past. She had long since had closure with him, and she was content with the way things were. Whether he was or not, she had no idea, but all she cared about was being with Damon.

"I know," he said, closing the distance between them. "I know you love me Elena… and I knew when we were apart." Her heart jumped in anticipation. She had not been expecting that out of him so early. But it made her just as happy. She could never stop loving him and it was killing her to follow his rules about being apart. His phone vibrated, revealing a text from Enzo. "Hm."

"Everything okay?" she asked, fighting the urge to lift up her heels a little to peek over his phone. He would tell her, he told almost everything. But she wasn't going to lie; she was interested in what Enzo was up to after dumping her body. With everything else going on, they didn't need this complication. She didn't want to always look over her shoulder for him, or worry about him coming after Damon.

"Enzo left town," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said, grabbing his hand. "I know you did it to save us." Having gone through the process, it was liberating when it happened, but the pain was still there. She had seen what it had done to Damon to watch another friend lose control. Her heart broke when Damon tried to stop Enzo from shutting it off, but he had been too late. He had lost so much. The helpless look in Damon's eyes when he realized he lost Enzo cut her to her core. Again he had given up something precious for her. He wouldn't have been so extreme if it was only Stefan that Enzo had attacked.

"I wanted to help him," he said with a weak shrug. "Do right by someone. It was my fault that all this happened."

For a minute, she was quiet. "You know Damon," she said, tightening her grip around his fingers. Her first sensation when she became a vampire was always being cold, except when Damon was near her. For weeks her hands had been like ice, but right now to her, it felt like their hands were going to go up in flames, but she refused to let go. "For once, you need to do right by you and no one else. Even me." Whatever that may be, she would support him. He deserved unconditional love from her right now, everything she could give him to get through this. They had to do it together.

"I am," he said, scooping her up. "And doing right by me means taking care of you. And you need rest."

"I don't know why none of us can stay out of trouble," she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. She could walk, pretty easily at this point, but she wasn't about to tell him to put her down. "For one day. Is it too much to ask?"

"Is it too much to ask that you stop looking for trouble?" he countered as they entered his room, carefully setting her on her feet. Reluctantly dropping his arms from around her, afraid she would slip through his fingers. He could so easily mess this up again. He always messed up the good in his life. "You need to feed, especially after your neck being broken."

She noticed various things around his room, her things that she had left. One of her many hoodies was on the floor, some of her candles were on his dresser, and he obviously burned them while they were separated. She could see half the counter in the bathroom with some of her perfume and makeup. He was still waiting for her, even if he didn't realize it. A picture of them was still on the nightstand, on his side now though. "He probably thought I deserved it," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "After everything I did to you, I got off easy." Enzo probably hated her before he shut everything off; and that was just amplified in magnitudes once he shut it off, coupled with his heart ache. And what better way to hurt Damon then to hurt her.

Damon shook his head. "He's not like that sweetheart," he said, tilting his head towards her. "I never blamed you for anything." Of course he didn't. Ric had told her some of the stories about being drunk with Damon… and how he was more open when he was drinking… a lot. But now, after everything they had been through, she could only imagine the pain he was in. The same pain that was inside her.

"Should have," she said, raising glassy eyes to meet his. Both the brothers put her on this pedestal and she felt like she failed them every time something wrong. She hated that she had this control over them… they deserved better. "Instead of blaming yourself."

He slowly sat next to her. "Let's just... put the past behind us," he said, carefully. "Both of ours. We will start fresh and relearn each other. Neither of us is perfect Elena and it won't do us any good to keep dwelling on the past."

"That sounds like an awesome idea," she said agreed as her cell phone rang. "It's Bonnie."

"Answer it," he said shrugging. "Then I'm serious. You need rest."

She pushed his arm as she took the phone call, toeing off her boots as she got up to dig around his dresser for pajamas. However, her conversation with Bonnie quickly altered her movements as she faced Damon. Bonnie gave her swift instructions and the call was over before her brain could process. "Bonnie said I have to go into hiding," she forced out past the lump in her throat. "More people after my blood and Stefan's." She ran a shaky hand through her hair that was already starting to knot. "Great."

Damon pulled the suitcases out, like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to be running. "Did she say for how long?" he asked as he started pulling his clothes from the closet and dresser. It scared her how fluent he was at picking up and leaving. She wondered how many times he had thought about it when they had fought.

"Nope," she said, heading to the bathroom. "Where will we go?" Running from witches never seemed to work. They always found her. Cursed vampire blood.

"I'll take care of that," he said. But she had to admit, when they had situations like this, it turned her on to see how well he handled things. He was all business and no bullshit. "I'm going to go pack up the blood."

Her phone rang again once he was gone, this time it was Stefan. "I can't talk right now," she said as gently as she could. She didn't want to hurt Stefan, but her she had made her choice clear. Stefan was always going to be a part of her life, and she didn't want it to be awkward anymore between the three of them.

"Enzo is dead," Stefan said, freezing her heart. "Damon thinks he left town, and I want to keep it that way. I just want you to know that you're safe."

"I'm not going to lie to him Stefan," she said, angrily. How dare he ask such a thing of her? Damon knew her inside and out. Did Stefan really think that she could hide this from Damon? Every time she had lied to him in the past, things had gone horribly wrong, and they were supposed to be on a new page. How could she possible work things out with him, starting with a lie?

"You have to," he said coldly. "We just got him back Elena so for now, you have to. Damon will forget about him and move on to something else. If you don't want to lose him, don't say anything."

Elena sighed and hung up as she ran a hand over her face. She couldn't possibly keep this from Damon, especially now. She cared about Stefan, but she was not going to let him influence things with Damon anymore. But it could wait until they were on the road. She stuffed the rest of her things into the suitcase, zipping it up as Damon joined her once more. Before he could get a word out, she smashed her lips against his.

"What was that for?" he asked in wonder, his hands settling on her waist, pulling her close to his body.

"Because I love you," she answered truthfully, holding his cheeks tenderly. "And it's been awhile since I had one."

A bright smile appeared on his face, even amidst the danger they were both in. But he kissed her once more, this time more forcefully, his hand fisting in her hair as his tongue slipped over hers. "I love you too," he said, almost in a growl. His brows creased as he dropped his arms from around her, almost disappointed that he couldn't have her right now, but they had to go. Her safety was number one priority, and that was enough to put his libido on hold. "Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Elena knew that Damon was going to hide her well, but she really wasn't expecting a little log cabin 2 days away from Mystic Falls. Before leaving, Bonnie had given them both protection charms to hopefully prevent anyone from finding them. Truthfully, she was tired of running and hiding, but fighting with Damon over it was going to be a losing battle. However, Damon did not disappoint her. The cabin was right on the lake, the moon shining brightly over the water. He was full of surprises. She never expected this out of him. The cabin was fully furnished, living room, television, full kitchen, fire place. "Damon… how in the world did you manage this?" she asked in awe. It amazed her every day when she learned something new about him. He had so many secrets, some good, but some amazing. She couldn't wait to learn every one of them.

"It's mine," he said with a shrug as he moved through the house, checking for any danger. "One of the properties that I bought over the years, incase I need to get away. Like such an occasion. I haven't even been here before."

"Really?" she asked, her muscles relaxing slightly as she smiled up at her now once again boyfriend. Being stuck in a car for two days did nothing to damage their newly formed bond. They talked about everything and anything, some new stuff, some secrets from her childhood that she hadn't shared with anyone, which earned her some stories from Damon's childhood too. She felt spoiled. Now he was sharing a house with her, his house. Something they could do together, without the impending doom hanging over their head. For a short time she could pretend everything was perfect.

She pulled open the French doors leading out to the porch and the pool and she couldn't imagine Damon swimming but there was a first time for everything. She smiled as his arms came around her waist, his lips finding her pulse point almost instantly. "You look happy," he observed, their fingers lacing together over her abdomen. This was the longest they had gone with just kissing since they got together. Elena wasn't going to lie, the sex was amazing, and she missed it. Every touch between them was electric, setting her skin ablaze with desire. But she didn't want their new relationship to be just sex, and she didn't want to pressure him. And… she didn't want this secret hanging over them. She just had to find the right time to tell him. Like now.

"I am happy," she confirmed. "Being with you makes me… over the moon Damon. It always has." Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder and the porch lights went out, causing her to jump nearly out of her skin. Even as a vampire, she couldn't control her reactions to thunder and she knew she didn't need lights, but that didn't mean she wanted them off.

"Dammit," he growled, hugging her briefly for reassurance. "We did not check the weather in our haste to leave. Let me check the breaker box." After he vanished, she headed back inside to the bedroom just to start unpacking some of their things. Damon rejoined her within five minutes. "We're out at least until the morning."

"I think we'll survive," she teased, her muscles finally relaxing. "It's not like we really need lights." She could do one night. Her hand felt the charm hanging around her neck, firmly resting against her chest. She had faith in Bonnie. They were always in danger, but something about this time seemed different to her. She couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was filling her.

He chucked and kissed her temple. "I'm going to start a fire," he said, his fingers moving through her hair. "It'll get uncomfortably cold in here from the lake."

"Then I say we just snuggle in bed and listen to the rain fall," she called, almost hopefully. It really had been a long few days and she wanted to stretch her muscles. If she could just curl up next to him, maybe she would feel better. Being away from him for so long had made her more jumpy than usual. She loved their road trips together, but she hated being cooped up in the car. Why did they always have to make their get away in a vehicle? Maybe in the future they could run away on an airplane. She laughed a little at her own inside voice, knowing she could never be far from the rest of her family.

"Don't think we have much choice," he answered.

She chuckled to herself and moved the suitcase off the bed before stripping down to her panties and tank top. Her skin hummed as she felt the warmth of the fire slowly seep into their room, as she climbed under the covers. Her stomach twisted in knots, anxious to have him next to her once more, the way they should be. The trembling of her legs made her brows crease. Why was she so nervous? It was just Damon. They loved each other and had been through hell for each other, but she shouldn't feel like her chest was about to explode.

Damon joined her a few minutes later, a little surprised to find her in bed already. "Look at you, like you're on vacation," he teased, shedding his jacket and shoes.

"Might as well enjoy being away from Mystic Falls," she said with a shrug. He disappeared into the bathroom, just to change into his pajama pants and she was mildly disappointed that he had his shirt on, but she was going to do her best to behave. Her nerves were already buzzing being this close to him. "Don't you agree?" She knew she had to tell him about Enzo, but the words just lodged in her throat. He had to know already… she was horrible at keeping secrets. Damon could read her like a book. From the day he met her and kissed her hand, he knew her. It scared the shit out of her sometimes, but if she was truly honest with herself, it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Having someone you could rely unconditionally, no matter what, gave her a sense of piece even with the end of the world upon them over and over.

"I suppose," he said in consent as he crawled next to her. "It is nice to have some privacy for once." They both took extra care to make sure that Stefan's feelings were preserved, and that they didn't flaunt their relationship in front of him. They tried to be quiet at home, or wait 'til he was out of the house before they were out of control. Stefan held a special place in her heart, and he didn't want to see him hurt for anything. She knew Stefan was happy for them… them finally being together made their whole circle a little less tense.

She settled into the sheets, a smile curving on her face as he curled around her, his hand innocently resting on her stomach. Damon was anything but shy, pulling her close to him, his nose buried in her hair. Her muscles were taut, almost ready for a fight, but she forced herself to calm down. If he asked her what was wrong, she was not going to be able to hold it together. She would never lie to his face, but she promised herself she would tell him first thing in the morning. She couldn't hide the mild shake of her legs every few minutes, but she allowed her eyes to close the sound of the rain to wash over her.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

After an hour, it became clear to Elena that she was not going to be sleeping, and Damon didn't seem to notice his innocent stroking of his fingers on her stomach was setting her on fire. She had rolled on her back, her arm curled under the pillow as he curled closer to her, his head pillowed on her shoulder. She bit the inside of her cheek as she tilted her head in the barest of touches against him as his finger slipped under her tank top that was riding up her waist.

Damon nuzzled her neck as his thumb grazed the underside of her breast. Elena barely allowed a sigh of pleasure to escape her lips as she allowed her arm to loosely curl around his shoulders. His hands became a little braver; his fingers ghosting over her nipples, shooting shocks of pleasure right to her core. The more he teased her breasts, the higher her tank top got, revealing her stiff peaks to his roaming digits. She shifted her legs almost restlessly, trying to relieve the throbbing between her thighs.

Damon kissed her collar bone, his hands drifting lower, running down her leg. His grip tightened briefly around her knee as the scent of her arousal assaulted his nose. A very low growl escaped from his chest as his fingers ran back up the inside of her thigh. Her panties were soaked already as he gently pressed on her clit through the rough cotton. She couldn't help the hiss that escaped her throat at the sensation on her over sensitized bundle of nerves. Her hips rocked against his hand as he teased her through the fabric of her panties. Her fingers tightened around his shoulder as she lifted her hips, a whimper escaping her lips.

His lips found her heaving breasts, gently kissing her milky flesh. His tongue barely tasted her nipple as he increased the pressure of his fingers. He gently bit sensitive flesh, growling in approval when she pulled him closer to her. He took some mercy on her, sliding his finger between her quivering lips, barely teasing her tight, molten sheath.

"Damon…" she mewled, arching into him. "Please…"

But he made no other response to her other then to scrape his tongue over her nipple as he pulled her soaking panties down her legs. Her knees immediately feel open but the teased her inner thighs with feather light touches, smiling at her pleading whimpers. Her glistening lips were calling to him as his fingers found her dripping channel once more. He stroked her slit from back to front, teasing her clit with each stroke. "You smell amazing."

Elena inhaled deeply when two fingers finally pierced her folds. She didn't even bother to hide the shaking, or the unexpected flood of pleasure when he down- stroked his finger, teasing her most private of areas. But she couldn't control her body any longer. Her juices were coating his fingers as he pinched her clit, causing her to cry out. "Damon… please…"

His dripping fingers ghosted a little lower as she spread her legs even further, arching her ass into his hand. He teased the cleft of her ass as she brought her knee up higher, allowing him better access to her pleasure. Damon pumped two fingers knuckle deep into her vagina, slow, deliberate strokes, enough to cause her clit to throb happily but not enough for release. As his slippery fingers left her vagina, he easily slid one finger up her ass, and she couldn't keep her hips from rocking against his hand, crying out as one finger pierced her tiny hole.

"Fuck Elena," he growled into her neck. "You're making me crazy here."

Elena thrust against his hand. "Deeper please Damon," she whimpered. "Don't stop." She gave up trying to stop the uncontrollable shaking of her body as waves of pleasure washed over her. She barely noticed her surroundings as white lights shot behind her eyes, her body nearly coming off the mattress to get closer to him. Something clicked in the back of her mind as Damon slid over her, but her brain was still fuzzy with pleasure. "Damon… wait."

His arms shook with the sheer amount of effort it took to stop from taking her right there, and god help her, she wanted him to. She wanted him buried deep inside her for the rest of eternity. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning when he saw a tear escape her eyes. "Elena?"

Her body was still trembling as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Well she tried to anyways. Her limbs felt like Jell-O and heavy. "I have to tell you something," she whimpered, unable to keep the emotion from her voice as she forced her eyes open and meet his in the dark. She shouldn't have waited so long.

"Right now?" he asked in a light voice, his thumb stroking her cheek. "I'm about to make love to you, Sweetheart. It can wait."

Elena shook her head. "We already went too far," she said, slowly sitting up, with him still knelt between her knees. "I should have told you before." Some girlfriend she was. Her brain never seemed to work when he was touching her, really touching her. "I'm so sorry Damon."

He moved next to her, his body facing hers as he moved her hair over her shoulder. "You're scaring me, Elena," he said sadly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. The more tenderness he showed her, the sicker she felt. She didn't deserve how he was treating her.

Elena sighed. "Before we left, Stefan called me while you were getting blood," she said softly. "And he told me that Enzo killed himself but he wanted me to tell you he left town." She waited for the word to implode, for the explosion to hit. Her back hurt with how tense her muscles were, but she kept her eyes on the sheets between them.

He shook his head in confusion. "Elena you're not making any sense," he said, turning her more toward him. "Enzo texted me, remember?"

"I don't know who sent that, but Stefan said he's dead," she said meekly. She had forgotten all about that and totally forgot to ask Stefan about it. But that didn't matter now. "I was going to tell you as soon as we were off the road. First thing in the morning… I didn't think things would go this far so soon." She paused for a moment to rub her face. "I don't know why I thought we could behave for one night."

Damon sighed and reluctantly climbed out of bed. "Well I started it," he said, running both his hand through his sex hair.

"Damon, I'm sorry," she said helplessly, curling her legs close to her chest. She should have told him as soon as Stefan told her. She shouldn't have lied. They were supposed to be starting fresh, and she messed it up already.

"Just get some rest," he said. "I just need a few minutes."

She didn't bother to stop the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Okay," she whispered as he left her alone in the dark. But she got out of bed to grab a change of clothes before going to the bathroom. She sat on the floor against the door, trying to drown out the sound of her heart breaking.


End file.
